Season 3 : The past part 1
by animemitress1
Summary: In season three it was revealed that there would be a villian immue to the Elements of Harmony. What if that villan was somehow connected to Discord's past here we go through a jorney with the elements of Harmony. To discover the secrets of Discord's past and stop the newest villan from taking over Equestria. Rest of the summary in chapter 1 of the story.
1. The Trouble Begins

Author Notes :

I do not own MLP : Fridenship is magic charcters that goes to Hasbro and Lauern Frost. I do own Hades my (O.C)

_Italics means thought_

**_Bold and Italics _**means Relization

_# _means memory

**~P.O.V**

^ Present day

**- **Chapter

(Intdicates spefically where a character is)

_'Words in Celestia's Letter_

**** Somewhere in the Ponyvillie World****

" what character says "

Summary : In season three it was revealed that there would be a villian immue to the Elements of Harmony. What if that villan was somehow connected to Discord's past here we go through a jorney with the elements of Harmony. To discover the secrets of Discord's past and stop the newest villan from taking over Equestria. Will Discord ever be accpeted by the element bearers as friends Will one of the elements of Harmony befriend and eventually fall in love with him to discover a secret known only to him and Princess Celestia. Stay tuned.

Parings : Discord X Celestia in the past

Discord X and one of the Element bearers, Rarity X Spike , Pinike Pie X O.C , Rainbow Dash X O.C, Apple Jack X O.C , Flutter Shy X Big Manitcosh

* * *

- Chapter 1 : Hades Return

It's a new day in Equestria. The sun is shining, the bgirds are singing and for once everything is at peace. Until, a black and powerful force comes underground and shakes Equestria to it's core. Even Discord's statue in the Canterlot gardens can feel it. He thinks _" It can't be_ , _I_ _thought_ _we defeated him long ago with the Elements of Harmony. " **Of course after all the time has passed he must have become immune to the Elements of Harmony power. **_

**~ Celestia P.O.V**

****Canterlot Castle (The throne room) ****

Celestia was drinking her moring tea before starting on her royal duties ffor the day. She suddenly felt a fimliar dark prenscene in Equestria that could only beling to one person, _**Hades lord of torment and punishment**_ . "It's impossible that he has come back after all of these millemnia, for I known for a fact that he was defeated by myself, Luna and Discord" . Unless , _**of course he must have become immue to the Elemetns of Haromny power. **_Suddenly Celestia felt another temor under her. She stood . Suddenly a blue mane transluent shining and a purple body came into view. Clicking on the floor with her sliver slippers and a black crown. She walked gracefully and with a purple horn. On a her body was a picture of the moon for a cutie mark. She immedialtely recongized her sister as the goodess of the night Princess Luna. Luna apporached her as she told her sister that she was awoken by a sudden temor.

Luna asked her sister "Did thou feelest thy temor of the ground?"

Celestia said slightly annoyed " Yes, I felt it."

Her sister asked carefully " Then thou knowest he hadth returned?"

She knew who she was talking about and answered " Yes he returned"

The younger sister questions " What do we do about him?"

The older Princess said sadly "I don't know what to do?"

Luna responsded "I'veth got an I idea sister. Why don't we summon the element bearers and tell them about the situation. Then, release Discord so you two can come up with a plan to stop Hades once and for all. After , all you to did make quiet pair of problem slovers. Even if he created most of the problems. You would always covinvce to stop with your charm, don't you agree sis?

She blushed " Yes, but I don't love him in the way I used to. I've moved on. " She hugged her sister and left the throne room. She sent the letter to Twilight her faithful sutdent.

****Ponyville (In the park) ** **

In city of Ponyville as Celesita's shone high in the sky. Everyone who lived there knew it was going to be a great day. They finally had peace. Nothing sounded bettet than peace to the six defenders of Equestria who represents the Element of Harmony. Rainbow dash, a blue peagus flyer with a rainbow mane & tail and with a cutie mark showing a colud and a rainbow. She condsiders herself the fastest flyer in all of Equestria or at least she thought. RD her nickname among her friends represented the Element of Loyalty. The next pony who is a flyer a shy pegaus by nuture her name is Fluttershy. A yellow pegaus with long pink mane & tail with three butterfilies as a cutie mark. She represents the Element of Kindness. The bubbly earth pony who is friendly to everyone is co-owner of Sugar Cube corner. She has a curly pink mane and tail with a three ballons whose name is Pinkie Pie represents the Element of Laughter. The next earth pony works on Sweet Apple Arces her home. She bucks apples. She is an organe pony with a yellow mane & tail whose represent the spirit of Honesty. Then we have a white unicorn whose name is Rarity. She the proud onwer of Rarity's Botique her home. She has a curly purple mane and tail. Rarity represents the spirit of Generosity. And the last, but not least we have in

_# In Discord's words " The most powerful and elusive of all the Elements, Magic."_ The owner of that Elemnet has a straight purple and pink stripe mane. Who is Princess Celestisa star pulip Twilight Sparkle . All the firends are having a pinic . Until Spike, Twilight's # 1 assistant come with the letter from the Princess. He is light purple dragon with green scales on his back and tail. He running toward the pinic when a temor shakes him up. He falls down and tumbles. Twilight uses her magic to read the letter as all her friends gather arond her to listens.

_'To my faithful student Twlight Sparkle , _

_I written to you to inivite you and other bearers of the Elements of Haromony to Canterlot Castle. To take on a new mission of great importance it has to do with the recent temors that have come to all of Equestria. PACK IMMEDIATELY. COME WITH ALL HASTE. If the Elements of Harmony want to bring someone with them they may. The carriages I sent will arrived in an hour. This mission is dangerous. _

_From your Princess and metor, _

_ Princess Celestia. _

**~ Twilight's P.O.V**

Twilght said to every one "lets go". We'll meet in front of my house in an hour. Everyone ran as fast as they could. Twilight ran to her house as fast as she could woke up spike.

She asked " Spike do you want to come on this dangerous mission with us?"

Spike answered " Yes ma'am"

She asked " Who will take care of my library?"

Spike " Why not Ms. Cherille? "

She answered " Yes "

There was a knock on the door.

She asked " Who is it?"

Rarity answered " It's Rarity."

Rarity was the first to arrive with her things packed. She came in and sat down. Waiting for the others and having a converstation with Spike. All she could think about was `_Why did the Princess need them ? . _Then there wass a knock at the door and in came Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Big Maintosh.

I said " What are you doing here Big Mantosh?"

Apple Jack answered " He's here because he's strong and he can help carry our stuff. "

Twlight didn't know it yet but, the reason why Big Mantosh and Spike were going was deeper then anything her mind come comprehend. She felt another temor and saw something black apporached the princess's castle. She could only have her hooves sakewn because when she saw the black fog felt nothing , but evil from it. Suddenly , two gleaming carriages arrivre to take everyone to Canterlot. They all got in unaware of the terror they were going to face.

* * *

Review!


	2. THE BACKSTORY PT 1

Author_ Notes : I owe do not own MLP : Fridenship is magic charcters that goes to Hasbro and Lauern Frost. I do own Hades my (O.C)_

Italics means thought

**_Bold and Italics _**means Relization

_# _means memory

**~P.O.V**

^ Present day

**- **Chapter

(Intdicates spefically where a character is)

_'Words in Celestia's Letter_

**** Somewhere in the Ponyvillie World****

* * *

**- **Chapter 2 : THE BACKSTORY PT 1.

**** Canterlot Castle **( Canterlot Gardens ) ******

As the chariot came to a complete stop in Canterlot Gardens. They couldn't help it but ran toward the entrance. Of, course they didn't see where they were gonig and bumped face first into Discord's staute. They all hit the ground with a thud. They all thought _OW! That hurt's . _As the elements of Harmony gazed up at the staute and saw Discord. They all thought to themsevles _Does Discord have anything to do with it? _

Twilight knew they had to reach the princess and said "Come on guys, you can stare at Discord's statue later. We have a job to do." They all stopped staring at Discord's staute and ran after her.

15 minutes Later...

****Canterlot Castle **(Throne Room) ******

**~ Everyone's P.O.V **

They all apporached the throne room where Celestia and Luna awatied them. They all bowed respectfully to the princesses.

Twilight asked the Princesses " First, why did you summon us ? Does, it have to with the temor's ? Finally, Does, this have to with Discord?" .

That last question suprised the princesses as the both looked at each other and thought _How does she know that it has something to do with Discord? _

Luna asked "Twilight why did ask if this situation had anything to do with Discord?"

Twilight responed "Well, while we we're on our way here. We accidently, bumped into Discord's stuate and we all thought "_Does this have anything to Discord_". We thought he did something , but it turns out he's still solid as rock. Pinkine Pie said " Soild as Rock, we'll mabye solid as ice on a cloudy day.

Celestia said " This does have something to with Discord , but-

Rainbow dash interrpued and spoke out "I KNEW IT. WE ALL KNEW-

Apple Jack said " Calm down, you the Princess was talking"

Celestia repeated " This does have to do with Discord, but not in the way you think. You see before Discord became the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, He was our friend and much more to me in those days."

Everyone accept for Luna was speechless and said " You mean-

**~ Celestia's P.O.V**

Celestia said shly as she knew what they were already thinking "Yeah we we're the best of friends "

Everyone's jaws accept for Luna's hit the ground in total shock. Everyone tought N_o, that's not what we were thinking at all. We thought that you were lover or something else. Like, romatically involed or something like that._ Even though Luna had been gone for a 1,000 years she still knew her sister was lying and she knewe that this was one of those times. _She knew it was for a good reason because if they knew that her sister was romonatically involed with Discord it would distract them from the mision at hand. _She look at her sister as she contiuned. Celestia contiued "You see, it was Discord, myself and Luna who discovered the Elements of Haromny and used them to defeat the enemy who we haven't seen for a mellina."

Apple Jack question "Who's the varmit we gotta teach a lesson to this time?"

Celestia answered " His name is Hades, lord torment and punishment. He was the evil that Discord, Luna and I defeated with the Elements of Harmony, long ago. He is an evil tryant who wanted to rule Equestra. He would take a victim from his family and lauagh because the victim wouln't follow his rule and laws. If that victim survived the torute it would be a mircale, but the vicitim would never be the same. The pony would have bones cracked, horns and wings ripped off of them. They would come back broken, bruised, battered, and bloodied from head to toe. "

Luna conitued for her sister angrly as the thought of Hades she almost growled " THEN IF THAT WAS NOT ENOUGH HE WOULD PUT THEIR TORMENT IN FRONT OF THEIR FAMILOY. THEIR FAMILY WHO COULDN'T DO ANYTHING FOR THEIR FAMILIY MEMBER. THEN, AFTER HE HAD ENOUGH OF TORTURE, HE WOULD TELL HIS GURADS TO INFILICT MORE DAMAGE ON THAT VITICIM IN FRONT OF THEIR FAMILY. THEN, FINALLY AFTER IT WAS OVER, HE RELEASED THE VICITIM TO THEIR FAMILY. HE WOULD MANICALLY LAUGH WHILE THIS WAS GOING ON AND HE WOULD HAVE NO REMORSE FOR THE VICTIM. THE VICTIM WAS A GHOST OF THEIR FROMER, HAPPY GO LUCKY SEVLES."

Nobody made a sound. Everyone was crying. The Elements of Haromony and Co. (Big Maintosh and Spike)had a thought : _How do the Princess know all of these things? _Only one brave pony could ask that and be rewarded. Twilight step forwared to Princess while crying and was going to ask this question out loud.

Twilight asked sadly " How do you know all of these things Princesses?"

Celestia answered sadly

# " Well our father King Horus and our mother Queen Jane ruled the land of Equestria in peace for over 10,000 years. We'll you know the our father Horus controlled the sun , while our mother Queen Jane controlled the moon and stars. We all lived here in Canterlot Castle for all these years. Anyway, one day we felt a temor like these and black smoke we saw apporached the castle. Then the black smoke went into a tornado to reveal Hades. Hades , revealed himself as the god of torment and punishment. He said " He came to overthrow our parents and throw Equestria into a state of termoil and unrest. My father and mother stood up to him. IT was a firece battle when the started. Father and Mother flew up and attacked him. He deflected and attack their way. They deflected. It went like this for over a week and day. Then day two as they were fighting he found an opening and attacked them. They hit the ground with a thud.

He said " Why don't you come and watch what I do to those people who don't respect my authority". He took them to a underground carvern in the castle and alerted everyone in Equestria that their king and queen got defeated. Everyone came and saw for themselves. He gavde us the front row seat and stared his torture on them. I stared in disbelif as did Luna . As he-. ^She couldn't finish as she broke down in tears. Luna countied for her

"First thing he was put his lips over her and force his tounge in by biting her lips and our father had to watch. As he put a clawed hand into her belly and struck her stomach and she coughed up blood. He let her go after 10 mintues. He said "Her royal blood tasted delicous". He said as she stroked her cheek " I want some more". Our father wasn't pleased. He told Hades to let her go. Hades put his calwed in our father's smotach and out. He did this repeatedly for an hour. Our mother said "Stop". Hades told her "Will you be my queen?". Our mother said angrily " I could never love a monster like you. I've rather die with my husband. Then ever be with you". Hades struck her. He put his hand behind her back and- . ^Luna started to cry and sttuer. Luna took several minutes to calm down and comopose herself before contuing the story. " He put his leg on her leg and pulled on her wing until they tore form her body. He did the same with her horn. He cut her face and kick everywhere on her body until blood came from her body. He repeated this process with our father. After blood come out he licked it. Our father and mother looked at us and said " We love you". He then told us to take their cutie marks , before he would explode their bodies. So Celestia and I did what we were told. As such my sister inherited the sun and I inherited the moon and stars. He then exploded their bodies in an friery inferno".

^As Luna finished her story she started down and thier subjects. They all had tears running down their faces.

Luna said "Now my little ponies do you understand how we know? "

They all shook their heads. Everypony looked so sad. Twilight still asked " How did you meet Discord?"

Celestia said " We'll after Hades exiled us. We left Canterlot in disguies and went to Everfree forest. And saw a draconquness by the name of Discor-"

Luna said " Wait my sister don't you think it is a better idea for Discord to tell it than, us, because our opinioins might be baised-

Apple Jack interjeted "Wait, you want to free that varmit after he almost ruined Harmony for my friend and almost all Equestria."

Celestia " Yes, Apple Jack because he helped us stop Hades before and he can do it again. Besides you can pay him back for all that misery he cause every pony, especially to your friends."

Rainbow Dash agreed with the princess " Yeah. it's pay back time".

Twlight asked " Princess if you don't mind. Can I talk with my friends about this first?

Celestia answered "All right Twilght." With that, she and Luna deperated for her sister's room to wait for the Elements of Harmony and Co. answer. They all bowed to the princesses as the left.

**~ Elements of Harmony P.O.V**

"We'll girls" Twilight began "We have to make a decision on whether to free Discord or not ?" . We already know Rainbow dash said "Yes"

Apple Jack said " We'll why not ask the Princess why should we free him, other than he saved Equestria before and how in the hay did the defeat this Hades guy?"

Fluttershy replied " Wait. I vote yes, because we have to her from Discord's lips how he and the Princesses saved Equestria form Hades before?"

Rarity says " I'm not giving that brute another chance, but since he saved Equestria before we might need his help. I still vote no. Only because he hulimated me.

Pinkie Pie said " Choclate milk you guys. CHOCLATE MILK. I vote yes.

"Spike take down the suggestion that Apple jack suggested and send it to Princess" Twilight said.

`_My dearest Pulip, _

_I will let you and all your friend's hear about Discord and his past in due time, I mean as soon as you decide to free him. I coming._

_ Your ruler and mentor,_

_ Princess Celestia _

Princess Celestia and Luna appeared in front of the group to talk about what they decieded.

Luna began " Have you made your decision?"

Twilight asked " We have not because we like to know how Discord and you guys met? "

Princess Celestia answered " No, you will hear it from his mouth. Besides I need him to help me defeat Hades. It was only by our discovery of something special we were able to defeat Hades ."

Apple Jack raised an eye brow and asked " Whatcha talking about Princess?"

Luna sighed " What she means is the Eleements of Haromony."

# "After our discovery of the Elements of Harmony. We each were assigned to 2. We'll Discord had the Element of Magic-

Twilight asked " Wait Discord had the Element of Magic How and Why? "

Princess Celestia explained "That the Element of Magic because he was and still is the most powerful of the Group and that's how the Element of Magic chooses it owner."

Twilight said "Okay. Sorry for the interruption Princess.

# Luna contiuned " After our discovery of the Elements of Harmony. We each were assigned to 2. We'll Discord had the Element of Magic and Laughter. Celestia had the Element of Generosity and Kidness. I had the Element of Honesty and Loyalty. While it took training to master the Elements of Harmony took us 12 years to master. For each of us it took three years to master there power. In those three years My sister and I transformed in alicorns. Discord and my sister grew increbiliy close over the years. We confronted Hades. He laughed at what he saw. 2 Alicrons and a draquonees. We couldn't possibly be thinking of defeating him, but we were. We took to the skies and snuck into the castle like little mice, but unforunately he could sense our magic and found us in the throne room.

**~ Princesses P.O.V**

^Luna said " I contiue the story tommorow. It's nightfall. We must get you to your room. I must raise the moon".

Celestia said " I'll contiue the story you rest and do your duties. I'll show them to their rooms myself. Agter the story is finshed.

Luna said "I'll be back and sister it's okay. I'll finish the story after I lower the moon. Besides you have a sun to raise and must get some sleep? "

Celestia " Alright, sister you win." With that she departed to lower her sun and to her room in a flash. Luna departed in flash to raise the moon.

Luna said "Wait here everypony I'll be right back."

**~ Every pony's P.O.V **

Twilight was just too stunned to even speak. _She didn't know that Discord was the most poweful of Celestia and Luna._ _Just how powerful was he and how did he and the princesses defeat Hades?_

Apple Jack looked over Twilight and waved hand in front of her face " Twi! Twi! Are you alright? "

Twilght shook her head and clear it all of her pervious thought " Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking."

Spike asked " Thinking about what, Twilight?"

Pinkie said " Twilght's always thinking. What new about that ? "

Twilight said " About Discord- ."

Fluttershy screamed angrliy " THAT BIG MISTER MEANY PANTS. "

Rainbow Dash said " You says that again, pegasister."

Twilight said " About how Discord being the most powerful of the Princesses. How powerful was he and how did he and the princesses defeat Hades?. That's all."

Nobody could answer that.

An hour later...

Suddenly, Princess Luna appeared exhausted. All over her body was claw marks. She look as though she been in an fight.

Twilight asked " Princess Luna what happened?"

# Luna explained " After my sister lowered the sun. I tired to raise the moon, but it felt as though the moon wouldn't budge as though it was a fake. Then I felt a dark prescence come. I knew it was Hades. Hades came in and told me it was pay back time. He calwed at my face and on my entire body. He kicked me in the smotach until I coughed up blood. Then he gave me a warning "if any one tried to stop him there would be hell to pay starting with Celestia". Then he disappeared . And I teleported to you here." Then Luna fell down. Twilight using her magic used a healing spell to clean up her wounds. Then she asked Rarity to help her get into bed. After they got in her room Twilight wrote a letter to princess about what happened.

****Canterlot Castle** ( Luna's Bedroom)******

As they apporached Luna's bedroom. They look at her library of books. They look at the wals which were covered in her color. As Twilight and Rarity sat her on the bed and covered her up. Spike threw up a Celestia from Princess Celestia.

`_My loyal student,_

_Twilight thank you and your friends for helping with my sister. I am very angry with Hades. I knew he grown powerful , but not that powerful. I ask that you and your friends come to my bedroom and listen to the story about how Discord, Luna and I defeated Hades all those years ago. I ask you all after you hear this story, please release Discord from his stone prison. He's the only one who we can plan with to stop Hades once and for all. Please just hear this as a request, but in the end it's your and friends decision. Whether or not to do what I ask. Please consider this. Anyway. I'll be waiting for you all in my study. _

_Your ruler and mentor , _

_ Princess Celestia _

Twilight asked her friend what they thought. And everyon'e agreed to go to the Princess and get answers . They ran to Celestia's with Twilight leading them. They knocked on the door. Celestia knew it was them and opened the door with her magic.

****Canterlot Castle** (Celestia's Bedroom) ******

**~ Celesita's P.O.V**

Everyone was glancing at the walls of the bedroom. Everyone was amazed at the Princess's bedroom. Her room included the library. Everything was decoarted with the sun even her bed was two step and raised high on a platform which was purple in color. Princess Celestia looked at them all.

Princess Celestia asked " How is Luna doing?"

Twilight answered "She is fine I healed her wounds."

Princess Celestia spoke with a smile " Great job Twilight, but your power still dosn't match Discord's and is still defintely no match for Hades, but you'll get there with some help. " Princess Celestia countied "Ladies and men sit down so we may contiue the story". Everyone obyed.

# So, anyways Hades found us in throne room looking for him. So Discord, Luna and I confronted him about all blood he spilled. He sayed " I don't care there useless to me now. " We looked at him crazliy. We couldn't belive our ears. We growled and attack. Discord, Luna and I shot powerful spell, but the only one who could wound him was Discord spell. He said Discord would pay for that, but since I couldn't let Hades attack him. I formed a barrier. He looked in suprise at me . "I said we're best friends. " Discord smirked. Luna shot out an even more powerful spell. Wounded Hades. I shot a protective barrier spell over to her. He shot fire balls at the spell and hit each one of them. Then my spell backfired. Then Discord came up with a plan to distract him, while my sister and I got out the Elements of Harmony. He had a race Hades, in which Hades cheated by kicking Discord in the Smotach until blood came out. After several mintues. I called on Discord to stop. He came to us. We used the Elements of Harmony to defeat him. Discord fell striaght down to the ground. I healed him along with my sister. We not only had the six element of Harmony, but something special added to them. That's how Discord, Luna and myself defeated Hades all those years ago".

Twilght and Pinkie Pie caught on the sentence and thought "We not only had the six element of Harmony, but something special added to them." _What was that someting special added to the Elements of Harmony?_

Princess Celestisa saw that Rarity, Spike and the rest of them looked like they would fall asleep. So, Princess Celestia showed them all to their rooms and think about releasing Discord in the moring.

* * *

Will or will they not release Discord? Stay tuned. REVIEW! Please!1111


End file.
